


For Another Day

by Kije999



Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Grief and Guilt, Light Angst, Mentions of Violence, Mild Language, ends on a happy note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kije999/pseuds/Kije999
Summary: They hadn’t had the chance to talk about the night of the ambush, with Thomas only being back for a couple hours. Then Kim had her little toast, an attempt to boost up the morale that things are going to change. And since Hannah doesn’t really like parties, she decided to go inside and work on the reports.





	For Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd
> 
> I'm new to the fandom in general and haven't talked to many people yet.  
> I haven't written and posted since 2015, so I'm a bit rusty.

Evening has fallen over Hope County, stars are bright in the sky and the aurora borealis danced in the darkness. The chatting outside was cheerful, there was a small party going on and everyone was in a good mood. The people of Prosperity finally met the man they’ve been hoping to see for so many months.

Their savior.

While Thomas was socializing outside, trying to get a better idea of what they are up against, Hannah was inside her assigned room in the ranch. She didn’t have time to celebrate her boss’ retrieval. Not that she isn’t glad she managed to get him to Prosperity almost unscathed, but she felt uneasy. These twins, the leaders of the Highwaymen were quite something else that she hadn’t faced yet in her line of work.

Sure, Hannah had dealt with other raider groups and scavengers that harassed settlements, but the Highwaymen were different. More prepared and smarter, which makes them even more dangerous than the average raider gang.

So she’s doing what she’s doing best, planning out strategies. Now that Thomas is back, they could start working on the settlement. Thomas was right when he said it wasn’t going to be easy, they needed the right people, supplies, and ethanol to get things moving.

“Hey.”

She was reading a report she gathered from one of Bean’s scouts, a voice startled her out her concentration. Hannah gasped, looking over her shoulder to see Thomas limping towards her.

“You should rest that knee,” she placed the papers on the table and got up from her seat to assist him to the weathered sofa. “I’m surprised you even made it up the stairs.”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t be stubborn, Thomas,” she chastised as she walked back to the table to pick up the reports. “These people count on you.”

“They count on us both, Hannah,” she heard him respond behind her from the sofa. “You did most of the work already, don’t discredit yourself.”

The blonde sighed and sat down next to him. “I know. It’s just…”

She didn’t know what to say, she’s been having a hard time the past three days. If Kim didn’t bring her the news about Thomas being imprisoned, but alive, she might have given up. She didn’t want to be a sole survivor.

Never again, she swore to herself back then.

“Please don’t push me off a cliff again, even to save me. It’s scary,” she finally said after a period of silence. “Besides, if Carmina wasn’t there I would’ve drowned.”

“Well, fuck. I’m sorry, I just… I thought she was going to kill you, too”

Hannah picked up the guilt in his voice and she instantly regretted what she said. “Hey, I’m okay. Alive.”

“But everyone else is dead,” he sounded so frustrated but she doesn’t blame him.

They hadn’t had the chance to talk about the night of the ambush, with Thomas only being back for a couple hours. Then Kim had her little toast, an attempt to boost up the morale that things are going to change. And since Hannah doesn’t really like parties, she decided to go inside and work on the reports.

“He was going to resign, you know?” Thomas started after another moment of silence between them. She knew who he was talking about but remained silent. He nursed the beer bottle in his hand and took a sip. “Barnes wanted to quit, called me over-ambitious. That I didn’t see the danger we were headed to.”

He took another sip from his beer. “Guess he was right.”

Barnes’ death has been burned on her mind, and the blood and brutality will haunt her from now on. Unable to focus on the paperwork, she put them on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Hannah sighed, trying to come up with something to say.

“You can’t put all the blame on yourself,” the blonde started, she shifted in her seat so she could face Thomas. Hannah continued. “It’s my fault, too. I…I’m your second in command, captain of security. Their safety was in my hands.

“I hate to say admit it but the twins were right, we came in like the fucking cavalry with all that noise and smoke. There was no way they Highwaymen wouldn’t notice that. I know better than this, I should’ve...”

Hannah closed her eyes and unconsciously clenched her hands, the guilt was getting to her. She could see her people behind closed eyes, the team. Their family, the children that came along.

“I failed them.”

She felt a hand take her own and she opened her eyes to see that Thomas had grabbed her hand. It was slightly chilled by the beer bottle, which was discarded on the coffee table.

“We both failed them,” he sighed, looking in her eyes. “But…But that’s why we can’t fail the people of Prosperity. Whatever it takes.”

With the back of her free hand, she wiped away the tear that slid over her cheek. No more tears, she told herself. And Thomas was right, he always knew what to say.

“You’re right. You can’t change the past, no matter how much you want to,” she agreed with a somber smile on her face. It’s what her dad used to say after her mom died. “But we can help Prosperity.”

The chatter outside has ceased, it’s late and the people downstairs were heading for bed. She heard Carmina wish her mother goodnight through the walls. Hannah’s tired, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. She barely did the past few nights, the nightmares would haunt her. Old and new.

Thomas is still holding her hand as he clears his throat. “So what were you working on?”

It’s a little awkward, the mood around them, to bounce from guilt and grief to another subject. She reached forward to grab the papers from the table and handed it to him.

“Just some paperwork, I ordered Bean—that weird kid from earlier, one of the specialists” she explained as he looked at her puzzled. “Anyway, two days ago I ordered the kid to tell his scouts to make me some extra reports on their missions.”

Thomas had let go of her hand as he read the reports. In the meantime, Hannah had gotten up and walked back to the desk earlier. She grabbed another pile of papers, which were her own reports on what she already has done. From the moment Carmina saved her ass from the water to the rescue mission she pulled off earlier today, she had written it down in detail.

“Here are my reports,” she admitted and handed them over as well. It felt normal, a mundane interaction they’ve done so many times over the many years they’ve worked together. “I’m trying to get an idea on the situation. I’m also making an attempt to profile the twins, they’re clever so we can’t underestimate them for one bit.”

“Yeah, I got that the second I woke up the mine. The twins visited me down there, did their little speech, told me I was in hell because I had interfered with their eco-system.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“Don’t matter, you came back for me in the end,” he continued before looking at her reports. “And you know what I said?

“Hmm?”

“I thanked them—because they just told me what they were afraid of,” he was reading her reports and after a while, he spoke up again “Ah, that explains the shiner.”

Hannah snorted, tracing a tear on the sofa with her finger. “At least they missed the nose.”

“I don’t think that would’ve mattered, Han,” he laughed. “Damage was already done, you snore like a saw through lumber,” Thomas continued to tease.

She pouted and playfully slapped his arm. “Can’t believe I missed you, you dick.”

“Missed you too, Han.”

Hannah smiled at these words, it made her heart flutter. Of course, she missed him, she cared about him. Thomas saved her, gave her a purpose again. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t some feelings for him, but that is her secret. Besides, especially at this moment, there was no time for love in her life.

Or so she convinced herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a few more one-shots if I have the time and if people want to of course.


End file.
